


【美苏】许愿池会带来什么？

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Swap, Fluff and Humor, Kid Will Shaw, M/M, Single Dad Napoleon Solo, and Solo is his father
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 作为打赢抚养权官司的庆贺，律师伊利亚·科里亚金同他的客户、一位单亲爸爸拿破仑·苏洛，以及他的儿子威尔共进晚餐。然而，晚餐结束后，他们路过一个许愿池，许下了一个自己悔恨不已的愿望……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

伊利亚·科里亚金发誓，如果能回到六个月前，他一定会掐死当时的自己。

六个月前，他接受了一个离婚委托。委托人叫做拿破仑·苏洛，是一位风度翩翩的绅士，他谈吐幽默、举止优雅，他的儿子威尔也聪明可爱，任何一位律师都会为这样一位通情达理的委托人庆幸，尤其是两父子站在一起时就像电影画面那样温馨悦目，因此伊利亚没有多想便接受了这个委托。然而，随着案件的逐渐深入，他发现这位委托人的妻子可不是什么省油的灯。那是位从显赫家庭中出来的大小姐，和所有上东区居民一样擅长虚与委蛇，因此，在处理这个案子的过程中，伊利亚受到了委托人前妻的多次阻挠，她的律师也是个难缠的对手，好在这桩案子到底还是顺利解决了，而拿破仑·苏洛为此邀伊利亚了他们的家庭聚会。

伊利亚原本是打算拒绝这个邀请的。他实在对拿破仑·苏洛这个人喜欢不起来。在这桩案子里，他发现不仅苏洛的前妻不是省油的灯，苏洛也不是。他自称是个画家，“靠画点别人看不懂的东西谋生”，看起来仪表堂堂，颇有艺术家的风范，但渐渐地，伊利亚发现他其实是个玩弄女人的花花公子。在儿子面前，他总是装成好好爸爸，一旦他的儿子不在身边、伊利亚和他单独接触时，他身上那股轻浮又轻佻的个性就完完全全地暴露了出来。他会把伊利亚的助手叫做“蜜糖”、称赞咖啡店的店员小姐眼睛像颗宝石、对法庭记录员抛媚眼，然而，即使他如此明目张胆地像只发情的公狗一样四处留情，除了伊利亚之外，无论男女、无论老少，所有人都认为他是个完美男人。

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板的科里亚金律师当然没法理解这其中的原由，因此，一开始他是不想接受这个家庭聚会的邀约的，但禁不住苏洛和威尔一而再再而三的请求，他同意了赴约。这个家庭聚会简单又温馨，苏洛亲自下厨做晚餐，威尔在一旁打下手，这副其乐融融的画面让伊利亚不禁有些羡慕。而之后的晚餐美味丰盛，加上威尔活泼开朗，让伊利亚紧绷的心情放松不少。也许是这个完美的家庭聚会瓦解了伊利亚的戒心，在苏洛送他回家时，他竟然答应了与苏洛去酒吧喝一杯，下场就是，现在他躺在陌生的房间里，浑身赤裸，周围没有一个人。

伊利亚从床上爬起来，小心翼翼地四处打量。这件房间里摆满了五花八门的装饰品，挂画、石膏像、陶器、玻璃瓶……就像个旧货市场一样热闹。走出卧室，客厅里随处可见贴着标签的画册和画到一半的素描，一间被反锁的门上贴着一张“威尔在休息中”的儿童画，而另一个宽敞明亮的工作室里则是摆满了颜料和画笔，架在一旁的画布上是一个还没画完的裸女。

伊利亚愣了几秒，然后反应过来这里是苏洛的公寓。他曾经为了送文件来过一次，而苏洛请他进门喝了一杯茶。正当他还在疑惑自己怎么会在苏洛的公寓里时，一阵急促的敲门声把他吓了一跳。他打开门，看见伊利亚·科里亚金站在门外。

“噢，该死，我就知道……嘿，科里亚金，我是苏洛，我……”

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板、但曾经学过桑搏的科里亚金律师的一个动作就是上前掐住了那个“科里亚金”的脖子。

“醒来，给我醒来……该死……快醒来……”

“科里亚金，快把手拿开！我喘不过气来了！”

自称“苏洛”的“科里亚金”涨红了脸，紧紧抓住他的手想要挣脱他，但伊利亚所做的只是越来越用力。

“为什么我还没醒？快醒来，该死的！”

“要说‘该死的’的人是我！快放手我要被你掐死了！”

“科里亚金”挣扎着腾出手把他的眼皮往下摁，终于，伊利亚放开了手。

“你到底是谁？！你对我的身体做了什么？！”

“科里亚金”一边咳嗽着一边从地上爬起来，指着门旁边的整装镜说：“你自己看看，看看镜子。”

伊利亚一边用眼睛监视着那个“科里亚金”的动作，一边挪动着靠近了镜子。在镜中，他看见了拿破仑·苏洛的脸。

“上帝啊！”

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板但却是无神论者的科里亚金律师这样大喊了出来。

  


这一切都要归结于酒精。

昨晚，在一番客套之后，酒精把他们俩的距离感彻底打破了。苏洛主动向他抱怨起生活上的不满，伊利亚一开始还矜持地迎合几句，酒过三巡，他也开始滔滔不绝地讲起自己工作上的糟心事，而当他们走出酒吧、散步醒酒时，伊利亚那被酒精泡满的脑袋已经觉得他和苏洛就像老友一样了。他们路过一个喷泉，苏洛首先走过去掏出一枚硬币弹进池子里，说自己希望拥有伊利亚那样规整的人生。伊利亚打了一个酒嗝，也掏出一枚硬币来抛进池子里，许愿希望拥有苏洛那样随性的人生。之后，他们各自回家，一觉到天明，醒来之后，愿望实现了。

“这算哪门子的愿望实现？！”

富有行动力的科里亚金律师大吼着，扯着苏洛出门去找那个喷泉，在经历了堵车和绕道之后，他们终于到达了喷泉所在地，却发现那里只剩下一个土坑，旁边的告示牌写着：“由于年久失修，喷泉已拆除”。

这下科里亚金律师要躁狂症发作了，他抱紧双臂，就像要把自己掐死一样，手指搭在手臂上像个失控的节拍器一样弹动。苏洛瞟了他一眼，问道：

“怎么了？”

“不关你的事。”

“别这样，我们现在是一条船上的蚂蚱了，告诉我。”

“告诉你有什么用？半个小时后我有一个重要的会议，可是我现在还被困在这具该死的身体里！”

“别这样，我有个办法，我扮成你去参加会议不就行了？还有，请对我的身体尊重点。”

伊利亚转过头，悲哀地发现自己需要仰视苏洛的眼睛——现在他意识到自己有多高了。

“你？”

“没错，我，亲爱的。我是个艺术家，发挥点想象力不在话下。”

“这可不是你动动你那些‘仙女棒’就能搞掂的事情，你对律师一无所知！”

“那你还有其他的点子么？”

伊利亚沉默五秒，自暴自弃地揪住了苏洛的——现在是他的——头发。

“不许搞砸，不许跟任何人眉来眼去，不许话说……”

“不许说话？我以为你说这是个会议？”

“没人会问你问题，只要把文件交上去就好了，明白么？”

“好吧，你说了算。不过，我也有一件事。”

还没来得及开口，苏洛就把一把钥匙交到了他手上。

“这是我的车钥匙，今天下午三点，我在画廊有一个画展，你需要上去致辞。只是一个小小的演讲，我相信科里亚金律师一定能够胜任的，对吧？”说完，还拍了拍他的背。

而伊利亚看着手里的钥匙，艰难地咽了一口唾液。

“该死的……”

  


直到推开那扇门，苏洛才清楚地认识到律师行业的压力。

当然，他对法学院的入学率和法律工作的艰难有所耳闻，但是对于不能切身感受的事物而言，人们向来抱持着疏离而理所当然的漠然，因此苏洛从未对律师这个职业有什么更进一步的认识，直到他推开这扇门——

围绕着会议桌的，是宛如鸦群一般的黑西装人士，他们表情严肃，仿佛正在讨论如何分尸，或分食尸体。看到苏洛进来，他们齐刷刷地抬起头盯着他，苏洛正了正几乎卡在他喉结上的领带，故作从容地走进去，坐在了唯一的一张空位上，停止交谈的人才再次开始说话。苏洛翻开秘书交给他的文件和笔记本，准备装装样子摘抄一些PPT上的东西，抬头一看，却发现那上面的单词他一个也看不懂。明明都是英文，为什么组合在一起就变成了克林贡语？正当他愣神时，坐在会议桌另一头的人突然开口说一些关于项目、费用、财政、模型，然后话头就被交到了他手上。

“科里亚金？”坐在他身边，看起来似乎是他的直属上司的人重复了一遍，“你听清楚了么？”

“当然，我听清楚了。”不，他压根没听清楚，那些单词就像浮尘一样飘过了他的眼前，现在他唯一的办法就是把手头的文件交上去，然后祈祷这些能管用，“我相信我们的文件会给您一个满意的答复。”

“不，我们希望你能说一说自己上个月的工作总结。”

“我……”苏洛的笑僵在脸上，“我相信我的总结报告会给您一个满意的答复。”

这下所有人的笑都僵在了脸上。

  


“噢，苏洛，你在这里。我还以为你又上哪去鬼混了。”

一进画廊，伊利亚就被一个娇小的女孩逮住了。那是盖比，苏洛跟他提过的画廊主管。她抓住伊利亚的手臂，以不容置疑的力气把他拉到展厅里，说：“看，还有什么问题么？我们布置了一晚上。”

“我觉得……我觉得挺好的。”他四处张望，试图理解这个展厅里的状况，但是无论他怎么思考，都只能看出一团糊在画布上的颜料。而他的话一出口，盖比就眯着眼睛盯住了他。

“‘挺好的’？你难道不觉得那里应该再摆点画像之类的？我原本打算向埃里克借一个雕塑，就是你之前跟我说过的叫作牛舌还是什么的那个，但它上周被运到加利福尼亚了。所以，现在你觉得怎样？还需不需要再加点什么？”

伊利亚被她连珠炮一样的话打懵了，他支吾几声，好不容易挤出一句：“我觉得现在这样就不错了，简单，好看。”回想到苏洛对待女性的态度，他竭尽全力朝女孩挤了挤眼睛，试图平息她的怀疑，然而他明显是适得其反了，女孩“噢”了一声，然后用意味深长的眼神看着他，说：

“老实交代，你昨晚直达本垒了？我还以为这次你怎么着也得再花上一个月呢。快告诉我感觉如何？该死，你昨晚应该把威尔送到我家来的。”

“我不明白你在说什么……”

“别装傻了，苏洛，我用上周二刚做的指甲发誓，你绝对对那个律师心怀不轨——我们都认识多少年了！快告诉我细节，你们做完全套了？还是只有……”看见伊利亚的耳朵变红，她的表情变得更加夸张，尽管展厅里一个人也没有，她还是把他扯到角落，压低了声音：“看你这样子，绝对做完了全套。天啊……看见你耳朵变红是几百年前的事情了吧……”

伊利亚压着心中的火气，好不容易才想出一句来打断女孩滔滔不绝的妄想。“我们还是改天再谈这个问题吧，好么？”

“好吧，改天你必须告诉我。现在……”她的视线在伊利亚身上四处打量，“苏洛，你的衣服是从哪掏出来的？看起来活像我妈妈那个年代的。你的那些好衣服都上哪去了？快跟我来，上次你忘在我家的衣服在我那里。”

她扯着他来到画廊后面的办公室，从里面的储物柜里翻出一个袋子递给他，嘱咐他换上，又从另一个办公室里拿来一瓶发蜡，然后体贴地替他关上了门。

“五分钟后我来找你。”

五分钟后，盖比再次出现时手里拿着酒杯和白兰地，她不由分说地把杯子塞进他手里，然后给他们两个倒上了一杯酒。

“苏珊送来的。”她一口喝光，又倒上一杯，“还有一个小时就开场了，你想好要说什么了？”

伊利亚的手指隔着口袋贴着里面的纸片，那是他把车停在画廊外时匆忙写的稿子。“想好了……大概……”

“没关系，反正也没什么人会听。”

“真的？”这句话让伊利亚意外地松了一口气。

“当然，我从来不记得你在台上讲了什么，只记得旁边的点心和酒了。”

“太好了。”

伊利亚这才放心地举起了酒杯，但盖比的下一句话就让他差点呛死。

“如果你不想说话，把衣服脱光了再上去，反正来的人里面起码有一半是冲着你的肉体来的。”

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板、但现在裹着一身花花公子皮囊的科里亚金律师，十分不合时宜地大声地咳嗽了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

一看见自己那头金发出现，伊利亚就迫不及待地丢开了方向盘。

“我的会议怎么样？”他侧过身子伸长手替苏洛推开车门，示意苏洛快点上车。

“非常完满。”

黑发的男人盯着他。“我不相信。”

“好吧，就是你的上司训了我一顿而已。”

“训了一顿？”

“嗯……还有，他说你下个月的休假取消了。”

“什么？！”

那个花花公子耸了耸肩，用他的脸露出一副讨饶的表情来——亏他反应得快，马上就开始活用那双眼睛装可怜了。伊利亚听过不少人称赞他有一双“小狗崽一样”的眼睛，现在这双眼睛在苏洛的操控下眨巴着，正竭尽全力释放出完全单纯的可爱和无辜，但这只是让伊利亚更加恼火罢了。

“别用我的眼睛这样看我。”

苏洛只是眨了眨眼睛，更加用力地压低眉头，装作什么也没听懂的样子。

“你最好赶紧恢复人类的智商，否则我就不打算告诉你画展的事。”

苏洛依旧是那张傻乎乎装可怜的表情。“能出什么差错？有盖比在，就算现场有人心脏病发作都不成问题。”

坐在驾驶座上的黑发男人瞥了他一眼。“你就不担心我说出什么不恰当的话？”

“什么是‘不恰当的话’？那是个画展，亲爱的；我是个画家，亲爱的，就算你站在台上跳康康舞也不成问题。”他朝伊利亚眨了眨眼，“当然，你不会跳康康舞的，对吧？”

伊利亚不说话，忿忿地发动了汽车，让轰轰的发动机替他表达不满。

“等等，你打算开车去哪？”

“回家。”

“不不不，你得回我家，威尔还在家等着我。而现在你是我了。”

科里亚金律师瞪大了双眼。

“那你呢？不对，那‘我’呢？”

“我当然也要回家，我可不放心把威尔交给我以外的人。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思是：我们要同居了。恭喜。”

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板的科里亚金律师下意识一拳揍了过去。

  


威尔打开门，看见自己的爸爸和科里亚金律师站一齐在门外。

“科里亚金先生，你今天也要跟我们一起吃饭么？”

“没错。”

不知道是不是错觉，他感觉今天的律师先生笑得格外灿烂。正当威尔疑惑时，律师主动解释道：“抱歉，我的房东突然让我退租，我可能要在你们家借住几天，可以么，威尔？”

“当然……”他看了看自己的爸爸，发现他平常总是笑着的脸上现在没有一点表情，“如果爹地答应的话，我也没问题。爹地？”

“我……我觉得没什么问题。助人为乐是好事。”说完，他走进门，却差点忘了拿放在门口的购物袋。反而是科里亚金先生非常自然地拿起来，走进屋内就朝厨房里去。威尔跟着他到厨房门口，看着他轻车熟路地找出了菜刀和平底锅。

“今天是你负责做饭么，科里亚金先生？”

“没错。我听说你喜欢吃牛肉，我们今天做炖牛肉怎么样？”

“太好了！”

威尔跑过去给他打下手，一转眼就看到他的爸爸站在厨房门口徘徊。

“爹地？”

“我也来帮忙吧……”他听到他嘟囔了一句，还没挪进厨房里，就被科里亚金先生推出了门。

“今天你负责摆餐具吧。”

  


伊利亚站在苏洛的画室里发呆，威尔蹑手蹑脚地走过来，想要吓他一跳，伊利亚早就听到了脚步声，当男孩“哇”地大叫一声试图恶作剧时，他还是装作被吓了一跳。伊利亚还不习惯突然多出一个十岁的“儿子”，只能尽力回想苏洛和威尔的相处模式做出反应。

“这可不好玩，男孩。”他故作严肃地说，但男孩笑嘻嘻的，一点也没有受到影响。

“爹地，第一次办画展紧张么？”

“紧张。我上台致辞的时候还忘词了。”

“真的？那你怎么办？”

“我只好说：‘我就不打扰大家的兴致了。’然后赶紧溜下台。”

“是个好主意。”男孩点点头，沉默一会儿，突然拉住了他的手。“爹地，我问你个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“你在和科里亚金先生交往么？”

伊利亚呛了一下，盖比今天说的话突然跳入他的脑中。

“没有，绝对没有。”

“可是我觉得他好像很喜欢你。他今天比昨天笑得多了好多，而且还突然要搬来我们家住。”男孩似乎在斟酌自己的用词，“虽然我暂时挺喜欢他的，可是你还是小心一点哦。他是个律师对吧，如果以后你要跟他离婚，应该会很惨吧……”

科里亚金先生开始竭尽全力思考该怎样重建自己在威尔心中的良好形象，同时在心里默默诅咒那个别有用心“败坏”他形象的拿破仑·苏洛。

“别胡思乱想，爹地没那么着急。科里亚金先生真的是被房东退租才借住在我们家的。”

“噢……是么……”

威尔拉长声调，似乎丝毫没有相信他的话。这时，冒牌“科里亚金先生”的一声“开饭了”适时打断了他们，伊利亚默默感谢他一遍，继而又在心里把他揍了几十遍。接下来的晚餐，他感到威尔的视线一直在他和苏洛之间转换，而苏洛，不只是有意还是无意，借着他的形象一直在向威尔示好，他不得不在餐桌下踢了他一脚。但这个动静被男孩敏锐地察觉到了，他抬起头，圆溜溜的眼睛盯了他们俩一会儿，又若有所思得移开，伊利亚已经完全能料到他在心里会想些什么，而苏洛还在一旁装傻地问道：“怎么了，威尔？”

“没有……没什么……我只是觉得没想到科里亚金先生那么会做饭。”

“你可以叫我伊利亚，叫科里亚金先生太见外了。”

伊利亚赶紧踢了他一脚，但苏洛毫不忌惮，继续笑眯眯地和男孩讲话。

“我……我叫你伊利亚叔叔可以么？”

“当然可以。”

真正的“伊利亚叔叔”坐在一旁，绝望地摁住了自己的太阳穴。

  


煎熬的晚餐终于结束，伊利亚赶紧催威尔去做作业，然后趁机把苏洛拉到里威尔房间最远的厨房。

“直说吧，你现在打算怎么办？我们不可能一直这样假扮对方吧？”

“放轻松点，我今天借用你们律所的资源调查了一下，那个喷泉虽然拆掉了，但并没有被销毁，而是搬到其他地方去了。”苏洛打了个哈欠，用手指拨弄着旁边的胡椒瓶。“我已经给城市管理局打过电话，他们告诉我明天过去填表格，然后去州政府盖章，再等着州政府审批下来就好。”

伊利亚的右眼皮跳了一下，这是个坏兆头。“审批需要多久？”

“嗯……三天到三周。”

“三周？！不如杀了我吧！”

“我可舍不得。”

律师揪住画家的领子，几乎把他从地上提起来。“我警告你，你最好别对我有什么企图，也别在威尔面前装模作样，否则我就……”

画家挑了挑眉。“你就？”

“我就……就把你的画毁掉。”

画家笑了一声，下一秒表情突然变得严肃。“你是说真的？”

“说到做到。斯拉夫人不撒谎。”斯拉夫人的表情不像在起誓，反而像准备杀人。

“好吧，成交。虽然我对‘斯拉夫人不撒谎’这点抱有一点点的怀疑。”

伊利亚甩开他，让他撞在身后的橱柜上。

“别废话，你最好说到做到。”

“当然，我向星条旗发誓。”


	3. Chapter 3

伊利亚在书桌前焦急地打转，放在桌子上的笔记本电脑终于发出一声提示音，弹出了一个视频通话申请。他毫不犹豫地按下“接通”便急急凑到镜头前。

“快说，是什么案子？”

他等这个案子好几天了。

自从伊利亚和苏洛互换身体之后，每天除了接送威尔上下学就无所事事，这样悠闲到近乎退休的生活让他连睡觉都没法不安稳，于是便催促苏洛代替他找几个案子来让他处理。一开始，苏洛很不乐意，劝他利用这点时间休息一样，但伊利亚早就看出了他打的什么主意。

“别以为我会让你有机会用我的脸到处去鬼混。”

“我可没这么说……”

“也别以为我会同意跟你去‘约会’。”一边说，伊利亚一边用手指做了两个空气引号。

“我也没有这么说……”

“我看得出来，拿破仑·苏洛。”他指指自己的眼睛，“别以为你能逃过我的眼睛。”

“那是‘我的’眼睛，伊利亚·科里亚金。”苏洛挑挑眉毛，等着看他怎么回应自己。

伊利亚愣了两秒，只能拍桌子转移话题。“别说废话，找点案子让我做。”

——于是就有了这样的远程办案场景。

苏洛代替他接受委托，然后把文件传给伊利亚，让他做好文书工作之后交还给苏洛，再让他代替自己去做当面的交涉工作。一开始伊利亚还担心苏洛会露馅，但没想到的是，他们的合作出乎意料地顺利。不得不说，苏洛的确有自己的一套，只要伊利亚替他准备好资料，他就能照葫芦画瓢地和当事人交涉，甚至还能糊弄一下对方律师。为了避免暴露真相，伊利亚尽量把需要出庭的可能性降到最低，好让苏洛能够顺利地代替他扮演“伊利亚·科里亚金”。随着两人合作的熟练度提高，苏洛提前下班的次数越来越多，伊利亚也有了空闲时间用来练习做菜，甚至能在苏洛和威尔回家前把晚餐准备好，而在此之前，他只会做三明治和蔬菜沙拉。虽然，在伊利亚负责做菜的晚上，威尔总会皱着眉抱怨：“爹地最近做菜的水平好像下降了……”

偶尔，苏洛会偷偷溜回家打盹。伊利亚工作的律所是弹性工作制，因此就算偶尔不在办公室里也不成问题。等苏洛一觉醒来，午睡的伊利亚也正好醒来，苏洛便利用这点空闲时间教他怎么做菜。伊利亚发现苏洛的手格外灵活，在准备食材时十分熟练，即使现在他们交换了身体，伊利亚也不需要担心在切菜时会切到自己的手指。苏洛则还在适应伊利亚的不甚灵巧的手指，他一边告诉伊利亚做菜的要点，一边交代他多给威尔准备蔬菜和蛋白质。

“我希望他能长得比我更高，”单亲爸爸这么说道，“虽然他爸爸比我还矮那么一点……”

伊利亚这才想起来他在档案上看到过威尔的全名：威尔·肖。这个男孩并不是苏洛的亲生子，而是苏洛表亲的孩子。威尔的爸爸是外交人员，从威尔学会走路开始，一家人就常常在世界各地辗转。但后来他的爸爸在一次事故中因公殉职、妈妈在交通事故中去世，于是苏洛收养了这个孩子。

“他爸爸告诉我们他是文化处随员，但我们家一直都认为他其实是特工，CIA之类的*，”苏洛一边切胡萝卜丁一边说，“毕竟他结实得像个拳击手，拳头足足有碗那么大。”

他们再次沉默下来，气氛变得有些难以开口说话。伊利亚之前隐约知道威尔的身世，但并不了解细节，只是猜测这个男孩是苏洛的前女友留下的孩子，毕竟他们长得那么相似，笑起来时都有两颗俏皮的虎牙。

“抱歉，我不知道……”

“我说这些可不是让你跟我道歉的，只是希望你能帮我暂时照顾一下那小子而已。”

“我知道。”

“所以，快点动作起来，还有半小时威尔就要放学了。”

伊利亚赶紧加快了手下的速度。

  


晚上，伊利亚正在苏洛的工作室里看苏洛带回来的文件，威尔敲门走了进来。男孩看着桌上摊开的案卷和法律书籍，担忧地看了看他。之前这张桌子上铺满画纸、颜料、画笔，现在上面却堆着文件和厚厚的判例，就连电脑屏幕上都是密密麻麻的字，而不是色彩缤纷的梵高或者莫奈。

“爹地，你怎么了？那个女人又威胁要起诉你？”男孩说。

“没有，当然不是，这些是……呃……伊利亚叔叔的，他借我的电脑用忘了关掉而已。”

“真的？”男孩明显不相信，“别怕，爹地，如果那个女人要起诉你，我就去当证人，告诉法官她是个烂人，不仅老是到外面跳舞忘记去学校接我，还说你的画是垃圾……”

“威尔，别着急，好么？什么事也没有，她已经和我一刀两断了，以后我们再也不用见到她了。”

威尔这才稍微安心下来。看着他的表情缓和，伊利亚赶紧转移话题：“对了，你怎么来找我了？”

男孩的眉头突然一垮，撅着嘴开始向自己的“爸爸”诉苦：“下个月学校里有一个国际象棋比赛，我跟别人打赌要拿到名次，可是我一点也不会下棋……”

这下伊利亚突然振奋起来。从小到大，他最大的兴趣就是下国际象棋，还曾参加国际象棋青年锦标赛，拿到过冠军。虽然后来因为工作太忙没有再参加过比赛，但只要有闲暇时间，他肯定会铺开棋盘自己和自己来一盘。论其他方面也许他未必比得上他人，但在下棋方面，他有把握拿第一，于是他一秒也没有犹豫，立刻就说：

“这个我拿手，我来教你。”

威尔疑惑地看着他。“爹地，你不是只会下双陆棋么？”

“我下西洋棋比双陆棋更拿手，以前还拿过青年赛的国际冠军。”

男孩长大了嘴巴。“不是吧……爸，你没在撒谎吧？”

“当然没有。我来教你，保证你一个月就能变成高手。”

听到这句话，男孩欢呼起来，立刻跑回自己的房间拿来了一盒小小的便携式象棋。他们转移到客厅里，伊利亚在地摊上把棋盘展开，从怎么分辨棋子开始教威尔。苏洛听到动静，也从房间里走了出来，蹲在旁边看着他们。

“哇，真厉害，我只会下双陆棋。”

听到苏洛这么说，伊利亚赶紧瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴。否则等到他们换回身体，威尔就会误以为伊利亚只会下双陆棋了。但听到这句话的威尔立刻开始向苏洛搭话。

“我爸爸也会下双陆棋！他下双陆棋超厉害，没人能赢过他！伊利亚叔叔，你们有时间可以来一盘。”

趁男孩转过头和“伊利亚叔叔”讲话，伊利亚拼命在他身后摆手让苏洛拒绝，但苏洛无视伊利亚的“我会杀了你”的眼神，笑着答应了男孩的邀请。等男孩转回头，对着怒目而视的伊利亚，他做了一个口型：“我怎么能拒绝我儿子的请求呢。”

这个解释让伊利亚哑口无言，一腔怒火没出撒，等教会男孩辨认棋子之后，他立刻对苏洛说：“我听说科里亚金先生也很擅长下棋，我们来一盘给威尔示范一下？”

“还是不用了……”苏洛拒绝的话还没说完，就看到威尔用恳求的眼神看着他，一双蓝眼不停眨巴着。

“伊利亚叔叔，拜托你……”

苏洛咬咬牙。“好吧……”

听到他答应，男孩立刻动手帮忙把棋盘移到茶几上，苏洛坐到伊利亚对面，看见自己那双蓝眼睛杀气腾腾，直让他打了个冷颤——苏洛从来没有想过自己那张脸还会出现那样可怕的表情。

“你先走。”伊利亚这么说。

一听这句话，苏洛就知道伊利亚这是决定先按兵不动，然后后手把他赶尽杀绝。但现在箭在弦上，他也只能硬着头皮上了。他拿起己方的白子，琢磨了一会儿，然后放到了棋盘上。然而伊利亚没有马上动作，而是转过头对威尔说道：“你看，这是不规则开局中的一种，叫做英国式开局。而如果开局把棋子放到这里的话，就是意大利开局，是开放性开局的一种，比较适合新手。能听懂么？”

男孩趴在茶几上点了点头，两只眼睛直盯着棋盘。

这下伊利亚才放心地拿起自己的黑子开始下棋。他一边下，一边给威尔讲解步骤和规则，就连苏洛也忍不住一边听一边跟着频频点头，等他反应过来，才发现他的白子已经被黑子吃光了。而伊利亚明显对苏洛这么快就输掉比赛十分不满，马上宣布再来一局，然后又在苏洛还没反应过来之前就把他的棋子杀的片甲不留。第三局时，苏洛决心认真来一盘，好挽回点颜面，但任他如何苦思冥想、严防死守，十分钟不到，伊利亚就用马踢死了他的国王。此后他们又下了第四局、第五局，直到威尔开始打哈欠、被放回房间睡觉时，他们还坐在茶几前盯着那盘棋子，互不相让。第十局结束时，苏洛投降了，他承认自己技不如人，也不像伊利亚那样严谨缜密，但如果把国际象棋换成双陆棋，他肯定不会像现在这样狼狈。

“打个赌，下双陆棋的话，我能在五分钟内全胜。”

“下棋可以，但不打赌。”

“你不敢？”

“没说不敢。”

“那就是答应了？”

“如果五分钟之内你不能全胜，那就算我赢？”

“对，如果你赢了，我欠你一次。”

“成交。”

伊利亚之前也下过双陆棋，比起国际象棋，双陆棋不仅需要技巧，还需要运气，因此想要并不比国际象棋容易，也因此，伊利亚有信心让苏洛在五分钟内没法达成全胜。然而，在看着苏洛连续五次掷出六点之后，他彻底惊呆了，最终，苏洛有惊无险地在四分钟内达成了全胜。

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板的科里亚金律师看着棋盘，低声吐出一句俄语：“Сука。”

苏洛听到了，笑眯眯地回应道：“我真是爱死你的活儿了，恐怖。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIA梗：  
> 《白昼冷光》里，威尔的爸爸表面上告诉家人他是“文化处随员”，实际上是个CIA特工。  
> 顺带一提，饰演威尔爸爸的是布鲁斯·威利斯，所以这个设定老是让我穿越到《赤焰战场》……


	4. Chapter 4

早上九点，苏洛接起电话时，完全没料到自己在两个小时后会哑口无言地坐在餐厅里。

平凡的工作日，他开着车去伊利亚工作的律所上班。这个律所每天都会接到数不清的电话，打给他的首先会通过秘书或者助理转接，少数私人电话或者重要通话才会直接由律师本人接听。因此苏洛听到那台座机响起时，第一反应是：伊利亚又把菜烧糊了？

“你好？”

“伊利亚？”电话那边，一个沙哑的男声这么说道，“我是……这里是……爸爸……”

“什么？”

“我是尼古拉，我们今天中午见一面好么？我准备再婚了……”

  


苏洛的手指贴在咖啡杯的把柄上，手指的温度已经把冰凉的瓷器捂热了。坐在对面的男人喝了一口咖啡，吐了一口气，似乎在酝酿说话的勇气。他并不清楚伊利亚的家庭情况，但现在他不需要任何调查也能看出来这对父子的关系并不融洽，而且伊利亚的爸爸明显对此问心有愧。

“爸爸，你要再婚了？”

“对。”

苏洛点点头，等着他说下一句，但尼古拉却又端起瓷杯，似乎仍在犹豫应该怎么组织词语，苏洛只好再次主动开口。

“所以，她是个什么样的人？”

“美国人，但是很会做甜菜汤。她是个好女人，你肯定会喜欢她的。”

“那很好。你们的婚礼是什么时候？”

“下个周末。”

苏洛吃了一惊。“你现在才通知我？一切都准备好了么？我需不需要帮忙？”

这句话反而让尼古拉也吃了一惊。“我还以为你不会同意去参加我的婚礼……”

“为什么？”

“因为当初我害你和妈妈受了那么多苦……”

画家差点没克制住自己因为吃惊而长大的嘴巴，好不容易回过神来，他赶紧打圆场。“这些都是过去的事了，就不要再提了。”

“太好了……”尼古拉眼里闪烁着泪光，他低下头抹了一把脸，然后从外套内袋里拿出一份请柬递给苏洛。“这是请柬，只要你能来我就开心了。”

“当然，我肯定会去的。”苏洛拿住那张请柬，对男人笑了笑，“祝你新婚快乐，爸爸。”

“好。”仿佛是不想在儿子面前流泪，尼古拉急急站起身说：“那你先回去工作吧，我不打扰你了。”

“好。”看出了尼古拉的意图，苏洛立刻顺着他的话告辞，走的时候好心地替这位爸爸结了账。

走出咖啡店、拉开车门，苏洛当即决定——回家。

  


伊利亚看着那张请柬，一时间没反应过来该怎么回应。

“这是什么意思？”

“是你爸爸的请柬，他准备再婚了，所以今天约我跟他见面。”

“所以，你这是什么意思？希望我去参加？”

苏洛琢磨了几秒伊利亚的这句话是用什么语气说的。“对。”

“别想了，我不会去的，你也不许用我的形象去。”伊利亚把那张请柬丢回他怀里，“扔掉它。”

他接住了被甩在他怀里的卡片，接着就去拦想要走开的伊利亚。“你不跟我解释一下么？”

“我不想说，你也别干涉我的事情。随便找个借口拒绝他，就这样。”伊利亚转身就想走，看见苏洛还想追问，他做了一个阻止的手势。“别过来。”

然后他走进房间关上了门，苏洛知道这就是一个再强硬不过的拒绝了。

  


尼古拉·科里亚金曾经是一个成功的商人，但后来因为贪污被判入狱，让美满的家庭一下陷入了困境。伊利亚的母亲苦苦支撑起这个家庭，伊利亚也总是同时打四份工供自己上学。后来尼古拉虽然由于表现良好而减刑提前释放，但伊利亚的母亲却积劳成疾去世，父子因此失和，伊利亚再也没有和自己的父亲说过一句话。

苏洛试图劝说伊利亚，但每次提到这个话题，伊利亚就一言不发。苏洛明白积怨不是一天能够解决的，也不想多管闲事，但直觉告诉他如果对这件事置之不理，无论是他还是伊利亚都会后悔的。然而时间迫近尼古拉的婚礼，伊利亚还是不肯让步。

周日，尼古拉的婚礼当天，苏洛早早起床希望再劝说伊利亚一次，伊利亚却不肯打开房门的门。最后，苏洛决定不顾他的反对，自己代替他前去。穿好西装准备出门时，他看见门边的镜子上贴了一张便利贴：“对斯拉夫人来说，单数象征着好兆头。”

苏洛顿时明白了这句话的意思，他撕下那张便利贴，在街角的花店买了七朵玫瑰。

伊利亚在窗前看着苏洛开走了车，叹了一口气，扭开了门。一开门，他就看见威尔正捧着棋盘站在门外正等着他。

“爹地，来陪我下棋吧。”

“好。”

他有些心慌，觉得这个孩子来找他下棋的时机是不是太巧了一点，但威尔的表情和平常没什么区别，他就权当做是自己敏感过度了。经过一周的练习，威尔渐渐摸着了国际象棋的门道，伊利亚开始教他一些技巧。男孩学得很快，尽管还是初学者水平，但偶尔会做出能让他惊喜的动作，再过几个星期，应该会有更大的进步。

平常伊利亚总能在下棋时得到平静，但今天他怎么样不能专注在棋盘上。棋下到一半，他看着男孩皱着小脸、苦思冥想的样子，突然问了一句：“威尔，当时你爸爸……我和那个女人结婚的时候，你是怎么想的么？”

男孩一下抬起了头。“我当然是不开心了！我一点也不喜欢她，我觉得你也没那么喜欢她，可是你跟我说跟她结婚的话我们就能住上大房子……虽然能住大房子很棒，可是我想要你跟一个自己喜欢的人结婚……”

“威尔……”

“如果你能跟喜欢的人在一起，我会很开心的。”说完，威尔又低下了头，似乎是想要掩饰自己刚刚说出那些话的害羞。

“谢谢你，威尔。”

除了这句话，伊利亚不知道还能说什么。他从心底羡慕苏洛，同时又羡慕威尔，这对父子没有血缘关系，可是他们之间的感情却比许多又血缘关系的父子更加牢固坚韧。他当然也反思过自己，但就是无法面对父亲。他知道他们之间的感情早就不可能复原，但如果试图修复还可以一点点填补彼此的间隙。他是不是该给自己一个机会？

伊利亚突然站了起来。

“威尔，我出去一下。”

  


苏洛站在尼古拉的身后，看着他给自己的妻子戴上了戒指。在掌声中，他看见一张熟悉的面孔正站在人群后面，跟着欢呼的人们一起鼓掌。等宾客们散开跳舞时，他果然在人群中找到了伊利亚。

“你来了。”

“嗯。”

“我带你去见见他？”

“好。”

走到自己的父亲和新婚妻子面前时，伊利亚的样子还是有些僵硬，苏洛拍拍他的肩让他冷静下来。

“尼古拉，这是我的一个朋友，特地赶来参加你们的婚礼的。”

尼古拉有些意外，但还是笑着和妻子一起接受了这个“陌生人”的祝福。

“谢谢你，年轻人。”

伊利亚的手有些颤抖，他握住尼古拉伸过来的手，眼睛几乎不敢看他。“不，是我谢谢你才对。”握过手之后，他终于抬起眼看着父亲身边那位笑意融融的女人，说：“祝你们新婚快乐。”

“谢谢，很高兴你能来。”女人笑着，拍了拍他的手臂，“去跳舞吧，不用再跟我们这两个无趣的老年人混在一起了。”

苏洛见状，便跟尼古拉和他的妻子打了声招呼，领走了伊利亚。两人拿着饮料站在远处时，看见伊利亚和父亲和他的新婚妻子在舞池中摇晃着跳起了一首慢板的探戈。

傍晚，婚礼终于结束，宾客都三三两两地散去时，苏洛和伊利亚拎着各自的外套，发现他们又像互换身体的那晚一样，走在了街边的公园里。意识到这点，两个人不由得对视了一眼，准备继续往下走时，苏洛突然叫住伊利亚，指了指他们身后。

“那个喷泉……”

伊利亚转身一看，发现那晚的喷泉就放在公园中央，周围种着盛放的玫瑰和郁金香。他们不由自主地走到喷泉前，却又停下来看着对方。

“这真的是那个喷泉么？”

“可能是……当然也可能不是……”

“我们要不要试试看？”

“当然，也可以等城市管理局跟我们打电话确认之后再……”

两个人在喷泉前磨蹭了一会儿，伊利亚突然摸到自己的口袋里有两枚硬币，这就像一个预示，于是他把一枚硬币摸出来，递给了苏洛催促他先动手，自己却拿着硬币迟迟没舍得往水池里扔。

“试试看吧，不要磨磨蹭蹭的了。”

“那你现扔。”

“你先……”

“那我们两个一起？”

两人对视一眼，点点头，一同把硬币扔进了水池。

“我们希望变回原来的自己！”

周围的街灯和高楼上的灯突然一齐闪烁起来，接着一一熄灭了。在一片黑暗中，苏洛感觉有人推了他一把，他趔趄一下后摔进了水池。这时，周围的灯光亮起，一切恢复了正常，睁开眼时，苏洛发现自己正站在水池外，全身干干爽爽的，而伊利亚——真正的伊利亚——正坐在水池里，满脸惊愕。

“我刚刚想起一件事。”伊利亚抹了一把脸上的水，说。

“什么？你爱上我了？”

“我把威尔忘在家里了！”

苏洛愣了一下，然后大叫了起来。

  


威尔打开门，看见自己的爸爸和科里亚金律师站一齐在门外。

“嘿，爹地，伊利亚叔叔……你们……你们去玩水了？”

“威尔！”苏洛顾不上其他，一把抱住自己的儿子，几乎把他整个拎起来。“我好想你！你饿了么？”

“我已经吃了，倒是你们两个……伊利亚叔叔怎么会……”

伊利亚站在苏洛身后，一脸尴尬。“我……我不小心滑了一下，掉进水池里了……”

“那还是先进来换衣服吧。爸，你待会再抱我行么，我要喘不过气了……”

苏洛终于放开了威尔，而伊利亚像只刚刚破壳的鸭子一样，狼狈地动作着自己的双腿，把自己往房间里带，但威尔的声音突然阻止了他。

“伊利亚叔叔，那里是我爸爸的房间……”

苏洛赶紧过去把他拉到客房，一边走还一边回过头跟自己的儿子解释道：“他好像有些晕了，我扶他过去，威尔你去找条干毛巾过来。”

“好——”

男孩应声跑开，伊利亚和苏洛同时松了一口气。

晚上，趁着威尔去做作业，两个男人在离威尔房间最远的厨房开始了一场谈话。首先开口的是苏洛。

“你……准备搬回去么？”

“当然，我也没什么理由继续待在你家了。”

“其实……你有理由。”

伊利亚抬眼看他。

“你还要辅导威尔的国际象棋，记得么？”

他似乎被这个理由说服了，他点点头，说：“说的也是，那我就在这里再待久一点吧。”

“待多久都行。”苏洛加上了一句。

伊利亚的下一个动作就是一拳揍了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

伊利亚特意提早下班，在家里等着威尔。当他推开公寓门时，苏洛正在客厅里布置些什么，他凑过去，发现他手里拿着一把五颜六色的糖果，正往茶几的糖罐里塞。

“你在干什么？”科里亚金律师这么问道。

“我在提前准备好安慰威尔的办法，万一他闹起来，这些糖果最有用了。”

“这是什么意思，难道你不相信威尔能拿到名次么？”伊利亚扯了扯领带，对他怒目而视。

“我当然希望他能那名次，但不管怎么样他只学了一个月的国际象棋……”

“容我提醒你一下，指导他下棋的，是一位国际冠军。”

“前国际冠军，”苏洛刻意把那个“前”咬成重音，“而且已经十年没有再次参赛了。”

“但是我一直在更新自己的技术，虽然没有再参赛过，但如果我参赛……”

开门声打断了他们的争论，威尔背着书包走进来，垂头丧气的，小脸皱成一团。苏洛用手肘撞了撞伊利亚，递给他一个眼神，似乎在说“我说什么来着”，伊利亚翻了一个白眼，立刻走过想要安慰威尔。

“威尔，怎么了？”

“伊利亚叔叔……”男孩抬起脸来，脸颊红扑扑的，好像已经哭过一场一样，这让伊利亚忍不住把他抱进怀里。

“没关系，下次再参赛就好了，你只学了一个月，已经非常棒了……”

“伊利亚叔叔……你听我说，听我说……”男孩推开他，原本哭丧着的脸突然绽开一个笑容来，“我拿到了第三名！”

他放下背在身后的背包，从里面拿出一个奖牌递给伊利亚。“你看！第三名！我拿到名次了！”

伊利亚还没反应过来，突然感觉背上一重，这才发现苏洛已经扑过来从伊利亚背后一把抱住了他们两个。

“威尔太厉害了！晚上想吃什么，爸爸给你做？”

男孩被苏洛的动作摁进伊利亚怀里，压得快喘不过气，好不容易才挤出一句话：“我要吃炖牛肉！”

“好！”

单亲爸爸立刻到厨房里忙碌起来，威尔也扔下小背包一路小跑过去给他打下手，正当伊利亚感觉自己在这里格格不入时，男孩突然又跑回来拉住他的手说：“伊利亚叔叔，快去换衣服然后来跟我一起准备沙拉吧？”

现在他没有感觉格格不入的理由了。

“好。”

男孩没松手，而是回头悄悄看了一看自己的爸爸，趁他不注意时对伊利亚低声说了一句：“一直待在我们家怎么样？”

科里亚金律师这下愣住了。男孩眨巴着自己的眼睛，小声地撒娇道：“答应我吧？答应我吧？你担心爸爸听到的话，就小声地告诉我就好了？”

威尔把他拉低到自己的高度，特意把自己的耳朵凑过去。

“好。”科里亚金律师这样回答道。

“耶！”男孩一下子蹦起来，飞奔到了自己爸爸身边，“爹地！他答应了！他答应了！”

厨房里，两个声音一齐欢呼起来，伊利亚呆站在原地，还没反应过来，两个苏洛家的人已经把他圈圈围住抱住了他。

“我太高兴了，伊利亚。”从背后抱住他的苏洛这么说。

“谢谢你，伊利亚叔叔。”从身前抱住他的威尔这么说道。

老实，甚至可以说是有些古板的科里亚金律师想要发怒，但在这两个怀抱里，他选择了保持沉默，并且决定这次就原谅他们吧。


End file.
